1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing device that reprocesses a sheet discharged from an image-forming apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine, and a printing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, the image-forming apparatus includes the sheet processing device that reprocesses the sheet discharged from the image-forming apparatus. Conventionally, for example, in the sheet processing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-312934, the sheet discharged from the image-forming apparatus is transferred through a sheet return module, the sheet is punched with a punching machine or the sheets are stapled with a stapler, and the sheet is stacked on a stacker tray.
Although some sheet processing devices include punching functions or stapling functions, only the punching processing or the stapling processing is independently performed, the punched sheets cannot be stapled and stacked on the stacker tray. Therefore, various pieces of sheet post-processing cannot be exerted.
Although various pieces of sheet post-processing can be exerted when the punched sheets are stapled and stacked on the stacker tray, because a punching processing speed differs from a stapling processing speed, it is necessary to adjust the a punching processing speed and the stapling processing speed.
Additionally, because the sheet processing device is disposed while connected to the image-forming apparatus, there is a restriction to an installation space of the sheet processing device, and the apparatus is enlarged in the configuration including the stapling function and the punching function.